How Bruce Sooths His Kids
by puzzlemistress
Summary: this is how Bruce sooths his sons Tim, Dick, Damian, and Jason. I got this idea from anakinlove Calm Me Down. I hope I did a good job so comment and review...


Bruce could possible be a superdad. He knew what each one of his sons needed during a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Let's start with the youngest, Tim, his baby. Tim was the youngest of Bruce's sons and the hardest to get to confess his nightmares out loud. Time would go to his dad's room to see if he was still alive. Soon though looking at his sleeping form wasn't enough. He woke him up with a light tap. Bruce would open his eyes and look at his crying son. Bruce would ask what was wrong and Tim would say nothing is wrong. Tim would never admit that he was afraid of his dreams. Bruce would never believe him. He would get up and grab the blue blanket that Tim would bring with him, wrap Tim tightly in it like a baby and hold him close to his chest. The best way to comfort Tim was to treat him like a baby. Tim loves to be held as he cried his problems out. Tim would never talk about his problem, he just cried. Bruce would rock him gently like a toddler and rub his back. Tim also loves it when Bruce talked to him like a 2-year-old.<p>

"It's ok Tim. Daddy's here. Daddy will take care of everything ok. I love you." Bruce whispered to his baby.

Bruce understood that Tim needed to be reassured that he was here for him. Bruce never stopped Tim from crying his eyes. His father never allowed him to cry so Bruce wanted him to know that he could. As Tim got older it just made him feel better when Bruce said that he'll take care of it and sometime he would lean his head on his shoulder. They never knew why Bruce saying those words just relaxed his whole body, but they just never asked.

* * *

><p>Next comes Damian. He is a hand full to deal without having a nightmare. You could tell that he had a nightmare when he would lay on the floor in Bruce's office. Something about being where Bruce works makes him feel safe. Soon though he would leave and move to lay on the floor in Bruce's room. He likes to be in his father's room. Bruce soon came in his room and found his son on the floor staring into space. Bruce sat down on the ground next to him and rubbed his back slowly. Bruce slipped his hand under his shirt and continued to rub his back. Damian would hum softly at the touch. He would rub Damian's back until he crawled into his lap. Damian loves his father humming lightly in his ear. Bruce would pick him up, carry him to Bruce's bed and lay down next to him and fell asleep. It didn't even matter that it's about 1 in the afternoon. When Damian got older he got too old to be carried but not too old to have his back rubbed. Damian body immediately relaxed when he felt his father touch. He leaned into his father slightly, trying not to show it but Bruce knew.<p>

* * *

><p>Then there's Dick. Dick would climb into his bed and cuddle into Bruce. Bruce would wrap his arms around Dickie and pull him to his chest. Dick just cries himself to sleep in his arms. When morning comes he's up and happily ready to take on the world. That's one thing he loves about his son. How he can just bounce back up after the night he's had. Dick loves physical touch to sooth him. Bruce knows this very well ever since Dick first crawled into his bed and snuggled under his chin. Bruce slowly strokes his cheek with his thumb to calm him down. After patrol he places his hand gently on his shoulder and Dick smile just brightens. Dick cuddles into his arms when they watch TV. He just likes to have that reassurance. Another thing he likes is Bruce shushing him. The word itself just calms him down. As he got older all Bruce had to say is 'sh' and Dick would instantly relax and stop talking. It was just they're way of speaking.<p>

* * *

><p>And finally, his sweet Jason. Well maybe not sweet to begin with but he is still sweet to Bruce. Jason looks on the outside a tough guy who likes to pick on his other siblings. But when Jason has a bad dream of what he did on the streets, he turned into a scared child. He would wake up suddenly and run quietly to his father's room. He would see if any of his sibling were in already there. When the coast is clear he goes to his dad's bed and lay down next to him. He would move his dad's arm gently not wanting to wake him up and wraps his dad's arm around himself. Bruce would wake up to his son's crying and squeeze him tighter. He would whisper sweet soothing words in his ear to calm him down.<p>

"It's ok Jason. It's ok my sweet Jason. Your such a good boy. Sh. Don't cry." Bruce said softly with small kisses on his forehead.

Jason loves to be called 'sweet' or 'good'. It makes Jason smiles slightly and beam with pride. It reminds him that he still has good left in him. He smiled slightly at his father's words. He snuggled deeper in his father's arms and try to relax to his words. When Bruce first adopted him he wanted Jason to know that he made good decisions and a place here. He never knew about his son's soft side. He thought that Jason well was a bad boy. But all that change when he saw him playing with a bunny in the yard, that's when he started calling him his sweet Jason. From time to time after patrol he would bend down and whisper in his ear how good he was with a tiny peck on his cheek when no one was looking. Jason would smile lightly and try not to show it to his brothers. He feel safe in his arms. But it was a disaster when Tim, Damian, and Dick found him sleeping with his dad. As he got older he stopped crawling into bed with him and Bruce stopped calling him a 'good boy' but he never stopped calling him his sweet Jason. Jason would blush in embarrassment but he would calm down from whatever panicked or upset him.

* * *

><p>Like it was said before, Bruce is like a superdad. He knows how to comfort all of his kids. He was challenged one night when all 4 of his boys crawled into his bed in tears. He sat Tim on one knee, Damian on the other, Dick curled in a ball on his left, and Jason hugging his arm on his right. None of the boys said anything all they did was sniffle, hiccup, and cry. Tim and Dick were the loudest criers so he dealt with them first. He rubbed Dick's arm and shoulder with his hand and whispered Tim's favorite words in his ear. Dick soon fell asleep snuggled in his father's side and Tim nuzzled his face in his neck. He was able to slip his arm to still be around Dick and yet be able to rub Damian's back. He bent his head to kiss Jason's head and whisper his favorite words in his ear. Finally his last 2 boys fell asleep. With a deep exhale he laid his head on the headrest and shut his eyes. Even when he has all of his boys at once he knows what each child needs to defuse the situation. Even as he slept he kept his boys close to him, so even in his sleep, he can protect his angels.<p> 


End file.
